


Immorality (Sehun x OC)

by bellpoid01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellpoid01/pseuds/bellpoid01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please beware this is an Idol/OC fic, and this is Sehun. and R-rated. so, please, if you are a fan of Sehun and strongly dislike this kind of fic, just click Back button of your browser :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Immorality (Sehun x OC)

**Author's Note:**

> please beware this is an Idol/OC fic, and this is Sehun. and R-rated. so, please, if you are a fan of Sehun and strongly dislike this kind of fic, just click Back button of your browser :)

 

**Immorality**

  
There are types of us who can’t ever forget the point that makes a big change in our life forever. Like a classic story when you met your love of life when standing together at the bus stop and took a shy glances to each other. Greets and get to know each other until tie the vow at the altar. Or, when you won lottery in the middle of boring summer. It is a certain, that when, where, or with who we are that time when fate comes, our memory will record them for us. Even it forgotten by time, or our brain couldn’t recall it anymore, but not with heart. Something saved safely in the heart is hardly forgotten. Sometimes it’s easy to forget, but it will never be erased.

Oh Sehun has his own. He has a memory—that’s how they called them—that enough to leave special spot in his mind and heart, that until now he breathing he could still can recall them all. As clear as a crystal, yet strong without any doubts.

No, it wasn’t about the mount bike his father had given him when he celebrate his 11th birthday. Nor when he got 1000 Won from the man whom the wallet was found by Sehun in the street.

It was _that_ day.

 

++++  
“Hello.”

A clear voice was heard, and Jino turned around his small head. A pretty, with dark wine hair and little bit too red lips young woman was standing before his eyes. Confident aura surrounding her, and from the way she dressed, Jino knew she was from talents agency.

“Hello,” he replied politely, tried to hide a shiver through his spine. He was scared, for a moment, for unknown reason. But the woman said her greetings again with the same confident and chin slightly pointing at his companion. Jino glanced to his side.

“Sehun- _ah_.”

“Hm?” a small voice came from the small pair of pinky lips, still munching reddish rice cake in his mouth. Innocently, he stared at two people before him. Little did he know, the young woman hiding her victorious smile in his head. Just one look, she knew she had found _a diamond_. Still far from a perfect, beautiful, and desirable diamond, but let the time did it later. Now, she has to _get_ him in the hand.

“Hello, _Sehun-ah_. My name is Kwon Juna. I am working for S.M. Entertainment and in charge for auditioning talented people. If you don’t mind…” she moved to the empty space on Sehun’s left side, “I want us to have a little chit-chat. Now, here,” she added with a lighter voice and friendly smile, as if trying her best to approach the primary schoolers who was enjoyed their after school _ttuppoki_.

Sehun and Jino didn’t really know what to do. But since their parents and teachers were always saying “do not ever talk to strangers” or “just run away if you meet with people with weird behavior”, they knew what the choice. Even if the pretty _noona_ said she was from some famous agency, or even she showed her business card, what have been told to them in almost their life time, they choose it better.

“ _Ahjumma_ , thanks for the _ttuppoki_!” they said in chorus (no wonder people often called them a twin, even the fact said they are a bestfriend). Without a goodbye greetings or last glance, they left the woman who didn’t look surprise at all. She just saw how the kids fled, a small smile on her face. She gets up to her black high heels and walks toward them.

Eventually, she got Sehun’s full name, home number, and a forced, meekly “yes” from him in less than an hour.

That was the day when Oh Sehun’s life had been changed; from the simple, pure, last grader of elementary school, to the young trainee at famous agency in the city who pursuing unknown dream (well, he had to admit that he liked to dance recently, maybe he could do something about that in his training period).

 

++++  
He never met with Kwon Juna again after she was being one of the juries,  that she had makes sure Sehun passed all of the audition. Maybe it was all because of her, even Sehun didn’t really know—and didn’t want to—what had she done to him back then. Now, entering the fifth years of his training period, he still didn’t find the reason she had chosen him on that fateful day. But he never had a chance to ask her, because, really, Sehun didn’t understand too, of how could she’s just gone like she was never ever existed before? Some seniors knew her, along with trainers and uppers. But they didn’t give Sehun perfect answers to find her (since he was just a trainee). Until Sehun stopped himself in his second years in S.M. Entertainment only to get any information about her. Like, what would he does anyway if they meet? Maybe Sehun will says his grateful to her. Or maybe Sehun just wants to see her again.

It was rainy Wednesday, when he hurried himself to entering the registration code to open the office door. Milk tea in the left hand and wet shirt. He cursed, because he never really likes rain. When he finally in, he shook his rich hair from the raindrops like a wet puppy does, face scrunched in annoyed. And then he saw it. A tall and slim figure, with nice B.W.H (he learnt the abbreviation just a few days ago, from manga), wearing sleek, long white shirt and black legging. Red stiletto makes her appearance even appealing. A very familiar figure.

And is it weird to add some longing here?

“Sehun?”

Sehun never had any idea that a slight voice of a woman could make something down there go excited. It beats any slutty voice in adult videos he ever watched, this one even didn’t hear like that at all. But it has huge effect on him (he convinced himself it’s because his teenager hormone).  
She walks approaching him. Same confident smile, same challenging eyes, but more authority steps. She was just half meter from him, a strong scent was smelled from her. Commonly sensual, but it’s just different with her.

It twitching again. Now in frustration, just like his mind.

“ _Noona_.”

He thinks about how he still remembered her face after forgetting her existence these past three years? Or maybe he just never did.

 

++++  
There are so many questions. But he couldn’t let it out easily. They are never close. Never considered as friends, that can talk or sharing about life. Barely spoken, yes. He couldn’t grin and stay cool, sets happy face like he has been trained all this time and saying, _noona_ where have you been? you know, I’ve always wanted to see you and blah blah blah. No. It could be SO awkward and _funny_.

Not when he has her head between his crotch, playing with his length and just giving him frustration growls because… it is so hard to held his sanity when she is naked with perfect body, rose scent filled the random spare room they were in, black wavy hair covering a part of her body. It is hard to not come with those view only.

She kissed the tip, plays with the pre-cum, licking it seductively. Sehun was like seeing a happy kid with lollipop, until he saw flame of lust in her eyes and she fastening her pace. Licking, rubbing, licking, rubbing.

It was Sehun’s first sex life experience, and he might be thanked Juna later for giving him the best orgasms ever (twice, because apparently she showed Sehun how a woman touch herself).

Rain still pouring Seoul until that night he was in the black sedan of hers, of silence—he almost fell asleep if it wasn’t because of pride—and long way to get his home, but it was the day when he found out rain isn’t really bad, for building up some mood. Maybe Sehun would not ever forget this day.

Their second (or third?) time was in her apartment. Sehun didn’t know how she got his phone number so easily, not to mention, fast. They make some appointment to make it as secret as it possible. This time, there were some chit-chat between their encounter.

“You have nice bones. _Uri_ Sehunie grows well, huh?” lazy voice rang through his head, letting her hands roam over his naked figure. “You are tall, you must be great at dance. Did the trainer often said it to you?” now her lips ghosting his skin. He just closed his eyes, enjoying, and only let groans out of his mouth. Somehow, he just knew that if he ever spoke he will ruin the mood. Somehow he figured out that she loves to be in authority.

“You’re become this beautiful. I know it since the first I put my eyes on you.”

Hot breathe make its way to his ear.

“Sehun….”

He lets her doing everything again that night.

 

++++  
One day, he got a called that he and his group will be debut in the next spring. He was surprised and happy and all. But he couldn’t get rid his suspicion to someone that recently had been spend a lot of time with him. Even his bubble tea time with his _hyung_ s was a bit neglected.

“I did tell them to make it soon,” she confessed without Sehun asked. Sehun shrugged, not sure what to say next. Sometimes he just wanna say thanks to her—to make him got great friends among the trainees, to make him pursue the dream that he never really realized before, to make him has a goal like now—and stops everything happen between them. But he didn’t think she deserves it too. She is a stranger after all, and Sehun never asked any of her help, since the very beginning. Sometimes Sehun just feels she has been planned everything. But, how could that be?

They are in her apartment again, sushi package on the dining table as the take away dinner. His eyes scanning the whole room. Fancy, exclusive, elegant. Just like her. He wonders, sometimes, what does she do for living exactly. Sehun knew the rule of this kind of relationship; never cross the privacy line. That’s of course including the job question. But he knew very well too, about the golden ring circling her finger. She didn’t bother herself to take it off when they are together. And a few of frames, showed him a happy picture of a couple—she and a blonde man, has no Asian face but seems nice. Taken from somewhere like Europe. Sehun didn’t really care.

That night, he didn’t just stay still. He moved in rhythm and made she begged for more and more. Sehun willingly complied.

 

++++  
“ _Noona_ ….” He moaned, hand gripping her hair a tad stronger, but she didn’t decrease her move. She sucks Sehun hard, like it’s the best thing ever. Sometimes she moaned along with Sehun, made a vibrate sensation in her hot mouth, driving the younger boy insane. Low growls and heavy pants got louder, and few seconds later she took everything in from Sehun, face couldn’t be more pleased than anything. Sehun thought in his cloudy mind that it was, really a best orgasm he had after the stresses of the album promotions.

They kissed. Sehun always likes her way to kiss. Slow, but he could always feel the passion in each movement. Her sharp lips dominating his plump one. Sehun likes everything of her. Now, it feels dangerous. On the time like this, when he is with her, bodies tangled each other, sticky sweats covering them, he can not to not to think about how to stop this already.

“I told you to not think the shit out there when you’re with me,” she said. _But the shit I was thinking is here, right beside me_ , he would answer that.

“Sehun, say my name. I like it when you are begging for _noona_ , but say my name next time.” There was a slight mocking in her tone, but Sehun couldn’t care. He stroked her inner thigh, her favorite place. He knew she had something with his fingers, so he makes it as sensual as he can, earning moans from her. When he close to her entrance, he whispers, loud enough for both of them,

“Juna.”

++++  
“Sehun- _ah_ , you are going out again?”

Sehun stopped in his way, slightly looking back to Joonmyeon. “Yeah.”

He wore his sneakers and buried his head deeper to his cap. Black leather jacket, a bit bigger for his slender frame did a good job to make him unrecognized. He was ready to open the door, spends other night in the familiar private place two floors up from theirs, when Joonmyeon’s voice stopped him again.

“Just make sure no one know, or following you upstairs. And come back tomorrow morning—I mean morning—because in case you forget, we have to go to airport and start the XOXO promotion in Beijing.” Then he went to their shared room, a double clicks was heard not long after he closed the door. Sometimes he got curious did the other members know too? How far had they known?

He walks to the emergency exit, taking up the stairs until reached the 10th floor. He walks out with no rush, and his feet brought him to the most corner door in his right. He knocked twice, and then a slim figure in white tank top—almost transparent because Sehun could see everything beneath—and pajama pants, with long grey cardigan greets him with a smile.

Sehun stared at the woman for a while. His mind flew to the seven years ago, when first time he met her. As he never had any idea before, he doesn’t know _that_ day would bring him to this fate, agony, and a twister of lust that he never been able to break off from.

He sighed inwardly. As his step lead him inside, he sure felt like he was doing something immoral.


End file.
